Decorations are often used as part of a celebration of an event or a season. For example, a living area or a shopping mall may be decorated with one or more decorations that are associated with a particular holiday season. These holiday decorations may have a religious meaning, may be used for entertainment purposes, or a combination thereof.
In some circumstances, lighting effects may be used to provide a desired appearance to the decorations. The decorations may include candles, electrical light bulbs, or other instruments that illuminate portions of the decoration to enhance the appearance of the decorations. The lighting effects may be used, for example, to provide a glowing appearance when the decoration is displayed during the nighttime hours or in an otherwise dark environment.
Some decorations are often configured to be bulbs or ornaments that are stand-alone decorations or are used individually or collectively to enhance the decorative appearance of other objects. For example, some bulbs or ornaments may be disposed on a table top or other surface and serve as a stand-alone decoration. In another example, some bulbs or ornaments can be disposed on a tree or other object so as to enhance the appearance of that particular tree or object.
Certain bulbs or ornaments are augmented with lighting effects to provide a desired appearance. The bulbs or ornaments may include electrical light bulbs or other instruments that illuminate portions of that particular bulb or ornament or that illuminate the surfaces or neighboring bulbs or ornaments. In one example, a series of bulbs or ornaments may be equipped with electrical lights so as to collectively provide a desired glowing appearance during the nighttime hours.